Gute Nacht Meine Katze!
by Solica
Summary: Setelah pindah ke Kota Serdin dan bersekolah di Serdin High School, Mel mengalami berbagai peristiwa dari yang gila hingga yang misterius, anehnya sedikit demi sedikit ia pun mulai mengetahui masa lalunya yang terlupakan. Chapter 1: Serdin High School UP! OC Accepted!


Solica: Hai hai semuanya~ Oi! Simpen senjata kalian semua! *lari dari kejaran reader*

Solica: Maaf sudah menghilang kira-kira... 2 tahun? Fanfic-fanfic punyaku yang inggris jadi terlantar semua ya... *nangis dipojokan*

Solica: Selama 2 tahun ini saya sibuk urusan real life tapi account fanfic saya sendiri sebenarnya masih hidup kok

Kyrie: Enough with the excuses! Go write my story! *nodongin piso ke Solica*

Solica: Ugh... Maaf ga bisa. Kemampuan inggrisku sudah turun drastis dan cerita ini satu2nya harapan untuk tetep bisa memenuhi keinginan reader...

OC?: OC baru lagi? Sekarang giliranku ya? *angkat tas isi perlengkapan sehari2*

Solica: Mohon bantuannya ya...

OC?: Oke serahkan padaku~

Aira: On with the story~

**_WARNING: SOLICA TIDAK MEMILIKI APAPUN MENGENAI GRAND CHASE! CERITA DIBAWAH INI PENUH DENGAN HUMOR (YANG SEPERTINYA) GARING! SOLICA HANYA MEMILIKI OCNYA DAN CERITA INI!_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 1: Serdin High School<strong>_

Jam 6 pagi.

Alarm ponselku lagi-lagi berhasil membangunkanku dari tidur.

1 detik...

2 detik...

3 detik...

**TUT!**

Dalam satu pencetan jempol, kamar tidurku kembali hening. Tak ada bunyi lain selain bunyi gonggongan anjing yang sepertinya adalah milik tetanggaku. Benar-benar pagi yang sangat nikmat untuk melanjutkan tidur. Namun sayangnya, aku tidak bisa terus tidur hingga siang nanti.

Hari ini adalah hari pertama aku masuk di sekolahku yang baru setelah kemarin aku pindah ke kota ini. Seisi rumah masih dipenuhi oleh kardus-kardus berisi barang-barangku yang belum sempat kubereskan. Isinya hanyalah barang-barangku saja karena aku hanya hidup sendirian di rumah ini.

"Miaw!"

Oh, aku hampir saja melupakannya. Kuro yang adalah kucing piaraanku memanjat naik keatas kasur dan menjilati mukaku. Bulunya yang berwarna hitam dan mata hijaunya yang menyala serasi dengan rambutku yang hitam panjang ini. Aku sendiri tidak tahu sejak kapan dia bersamaku tetapi sepertinya Kuro sudah ada sejak aku kecil. Setidaknya Kuro bisa menjadi pengganti orangtuaku yang bahkan sampai sekarang tidak kuketahui keberadaannya.

"Kuro, hentikan... Aku sudah bangun kok"

Sambil menggendong Kuro, aku turun dari atas kasurku dan bergegas untuk bersiap-siap ke sekolah.

* * *

><p>"Aku berangkat dulu ya Kuro, jangan bermain terlalu jauh dan pulanglah sebelum malam hari"<p>

"Miaw!"

Kuro menjawab pamitku dengan semangat sembari aku mengunci pintu rumahku. Aku tidak pernah mengurungnya didalam rumah sendirian dan selalu membiarkannya berkeliaran sendirian, toh Kuro selalu pulang lebih dahulu daripada aku.

"Ah, selamat pagi. Apakah kamu tetangga baru kami?"

Aku menengok ke arah sumber suara tersebut. Seorang wanita cantik berambut pirang panjang tersenyum lembut kepadaku. Umurnya kira-kira sekitar 20an tetapi ketika aku melihat laki-laki yang berdiri di sampingnya, aku pikir pendapatku salah. Laki-laki tersebut sepertinya adalah suaminya karena mereka keluar dari rumah yang sama. Ia memiliki rambut merah jabrik dan wajahnya banyak terdapat... luka sayatan?

"Maaf aku tidak sempat memperkenalkan diri kemarin. Namaku Mel dan aku baru saja pindah dari Kota Kanavan"

"Tidak apa-apa aku tahu kemarin pasti kamu lelah. Apa kamu pindah sendirian disini?" Wanita itu lagi-lagi tersenyum lembut kepadaku.

"Ya.. Hanya ada aku dan kucingku saja"

"Begitu... Kalau ada apa-apa kamu bisa minta tolong padaku dan suamiku. Kami akan membantumu dengan senang hati" Ah, ternyata lelaki itu memang benar suaminya. Pasangan yang sepertinya benar-benar serasi.

"Terima kasih umm..."

"Gaia" Wanita itu menyebutkan namanya. Untuk nama perempuan, itu terdengar agak aneh.

"Terima kasih, Nyonya Gaia" Aku memberinya senyuman kecil yang agak dipaksakan. Dari dulu aku memang orang yang tidak mudah tersenyum kepada orang lain.

"Ah maaf, suamiku ini namanya Perseo. Hampir saja aku lupa memperkenalkannya padamu"

Tuan Perseo memberiku anggukan kecil dan aku membalasnya dengan cara yang sama. Walaupun penampilannya seperti mafia aku tahu kalau Tuan Perseo itu orang yang baik. Aneh memang tapi entah kenapa aku yakin kalau dia itu memang orang baik.

* * *

><p>Setelah mengobrol sebentar dengan tetanggaku baruku itu. Aku langsung mengayuh segera sepedaku menuju ke sekolah. Sekolah baruku sebenarnya tidak terlalu jauh dari rumah, hanya sekitar 10 menit saja dengan sepeda. Untuk kota besar seperti Serdin ini, aku melihat lebih banyak orang yang berlalu lalang di jalan, tidak seperti Kanavan yang lebih kecil dan penduduknya lebih sedi-<p>

**CKIIITTTTTT!**

Tanpa pikir panjang aku segera mengerem sepedaku dengan sekuat tenaga.

"H-Hei! Apa kamu tidak apa-apa!?" Turun dari sepeda, aku segera menghampiri seseorang (yang sepertinya perempuan karena rok yang ia kenakan) yang tergeletak tak bergerak di tengah jalan. Tidak banyak orang yang melewati jalan ini jadi aku agak takut kalau ternyata ia adalah korban pembunuhan atau semacamnya. Serdin bukanlah kota yang 100% aman.

"Hngg..." Ia merespon dengan suara seperti orang kesakitan dan tentu saja itu membuatku menjadi tambah takut. Bagaimana kalau tiba-tiba saja ada polisi yang memergokiku seperti ini?

...

Aku bisa ditangkap dan diintrogasi...

Sial, apa aku harus cepat-cepat membuang dia ke sumur? Tapi nanti dia bisa berubah jadi S*d*ko. Err... tunggu, jaman sekarang mana ada sumur di kota besar seperti ini. Wait! Kenapa juga aku memikirkan hal-hal kriminal seperti itu!?

Sepertinya aku terlalu banyak nonton film-film kriminal...

"Hnghh... Kepalaku pusing..."

Pusing? Apa dia baru saja kepentok tembok? Aku langsung mengecek tembok disekitarku.

Aman. Tidak ada darah.

"Kurang... Darah..."

Aku langsung membeku di tempat begitu mendengar perkataan orang yang terkapar di depanku ini. Dia bilang dia kurang darah...

Kurang darah = vampir

Salah! Salah! Ini bukan film Tw*l*ght dimana vampir bebas berkeliaran mencari cinta di siang-siang bolong. Mungkin yang ia maksud adalah penyakit anemia.

"Kamu... Kamu murid Serdin High School juga kan? Aku akan mengantarmu kesana kalau kamu mau" Dilihat dari rok kotak-kotak merahnya aku tahu kalau dia bersekolah di tempat yang sama denganku.

"Ya... Tolong..."

Melihat jam tanganku yang sudah menunjukan pukul 7:40 aku langsung cepat-cepat membopong perempuan berambut biru pendek dan berkacamata ini ke sepedaku dan segera mengayuh sepedaku ke sekolah. Tangannya yang dingin memegang pinggangku dengan erat. Kadang-kadang masih terlintas di pikiranku kalau perempuan yang kubonceng ini adalah vampir, zombie atau sejenisnya. Bagaimana kalau tiba-tiba dia menggigitku dari belakang? Mungkin aku harus selalu siap untuk cepat-cepat loncat dari sepeda kalau sampai hal itu terjadi...

"Hei..." Hampir saja aku benar-benar loncat dari sepeda ketika mendengar suara perempuan itu memanggil. Setelah memastikan dia tidak menyerangku atau semacamnya aku langsungmenarik nafas dalam-dalam dan menjawab.

"Ada apa?"

"Apa kamu... murid baru?"

"E-Eh, iya. Bagaimana kamu bisa tahu?"

"Karena aku hapal semua murid yang ada di Serdin High School..."

Hening.

O...kay? Sekarang aku benar-benar tidak mengerti makhluk macam apa yang sedang kubonceng ini. Saat ini yang ada di benakku cuma ada 3. Satu, melemparnya dari sepedaku. Dua, bunuh diri bersama perempuan ini. Atau tiga, aku loncat dari sepedaku lalu berteriak-teriak seperti orang kesetanan kepada semua orang bahwa aku baru saja membonceng makhluk jejadian di sepedaku.

Ugh... Tingkat kewarasanku mulai menurun drastis.

"Hei..." Perempuan itu memanggilku lagi.

"Kumohon jangan berkata apa-apa lagi. Aku tidak bisa menjamin keselamatan jiwa kita berdua kalau kamu berbicara lebih banyak kepadaku" Aku berkata dengan nada setengah memohon.

Menurut pada perkataanku, sepanjang sisa perjalanan ia tidak berkata apa-apa lagi dan aku sendiri sibuk mengayuh sepedaku yang sepertinya kecepatannya sudah setara dengan atlet sepeda kelas dunia. Entah karena takut terlambat atau karena takut pada makhluk yang sedang membonceng di belakangku ini. Aku sudah tidak mengerti lagi.

* * *

><p>Sesampainya di gerbang sekolah, kami berdua berpisah. Perempuan berambut biru itu memberi tahu namanya sebelum pergi.<p>

_Mari Ming Onette, kelas 2-2_

Dia ternyata adalah seniorku di sekolah ini.

Oh, dan ternyata aku baru sadar kalau dia itu ternyata _Heterochromia._ Matanya yang satu berwarna biru dan yang satu lg berwarna merah. Dia terlihat pintar dengan kacamatanya yang bundar dan buku tebal yang ia bawa itu.

Setelah memarkir sepedaku di tempat yang sudah disediakan, aku masuk ke dalam gedung sekolah yang kulihat sudah ramai dipenuhi oleh murid-murid. Aku pindah kesini di pertengahan tahun ajaran maka tidak heran kalau banyak murid yang kulihat bergerombol dengan teman-temannya masing-masing.

Aku yang tidak mengenal siapapun dan tidak tahu harus kemana akhirnya menemukan keberadaan meja resepsionis yang ada di dekat pintu masuk. Perempuan yang berjaga disitu bernama Klara. Ia memberitahuku untuk pergi ke ruang kepala sekolah dan sekaligus memberiku arah untuk kesana.

Kepala sekolah di sekolah ini adalah seorang perempuan yang mungkin seumuran dengan Nyonya Gaia tetanggaku. Rambutnya yang hijau dan senyumnya yang lembut membuatku nyaman dengan keberadaannya. Papan nama yang ada di mejanya mengatakan "Enna". Di kantor kepala sekolah aku juga bertemu dengan wali kelasku yang baru yaitu Lothos, perempuan yang bertampang tegas dengan model rambut ponytailnya yang diikat tinggi keatas.

"Mel, apa kamu bisa menggunakan sihir Barrier?" Lothos tiba-tiba bertanya kepadaku.

Serdin Highschool sebenarnya adalah sekolah khusus untuk orang-orang yang mempunyai kekuatan berbahaya dan butuh penanganan khusus. Ada yang bisa menggunakan sihir, ada yang punya kekuatan fisik yang berlebihan dan ada juga yang mentalnya tidak stabil. Aku sendiri termasuk ke dalam orang yang bisa menggunakan sihir dan bermental tidak stabil. Tidak, aku tidak gila. Aku hanya bermasalah dalam pengendalian emosi dan kebiasaanku dalam berdelusi yang berlebihan.

"Ya aku bisa" Aku mengulurkan tanganku ke depan dan memunculkan pelindung sihir berwarna transparan yang melindungi sekeliling tubuhku. Memunculkan Barrier tidak terlalu memakan banyak tenaga tetapi lain halnya apabila aku diserang. Mempertahankan Barrier agar tidak pecah butuh keahlian tersendiri.

"Bisakah kamu mempertahankannya sampai di kelas nanti?"

"Tidak masalah, tapi kenapa aku harus menggunakannya terus?"

"Kamu akan tahu sendiri alasannya nanti"

Kata-kata dari wali kelasku itu makin membuat perasaanku campur aduk. Seberbahaya itukah kelasku?

* * *

><p>Lothos memeriksa Barrierku sekali lagi sebelum masuk ke dalam kelas. Aku yang sudah memiliki perasaan tidak enak makin gelisah ketika mendengar suara teriakan, kaca pecah dan... apakah barusan itu suara bom?<p>

Di sekolah ini para murid memang diijinkan untuk membawa senjata dan perlengkapan-perlengakapan berbahaya lainnya, namun mereka tidak boleh melukai apalagi sampai membunuh murid lainnya. Aku sendiri juga membawa senjata di dalam tasku tetapi jarang sekali kugunakan kecuali kalau benar-benar dalam keadaan darurat.

"DIAM KALIAN ANAK-ANAK BODOH! APA KALIAN PIKIR DISINI ANCOL HAHHHH!?"

Aku langsung terperanjat kaget begitu Lothos membuka pintu kelas dan berteriak dengan kencang kepada para murid didalamnya. Teriakannya yang membahana itu bahkan mungkin bisa membangunkan orang mati dari kuburnya...

"INI MASIH PAGI, TIDAK BISAKAH KALIAN MENAHAN HORMON KESETANAN KALIAN SEMUA SEHARI SAJA!?"

"B-Bu Lothos awas!"

**CRANG!**

Sebuah pisau belati yang cukup tajam dengan cepat ditangkis oleh pedang Bu Lothos. Sepertinya itu adalah serangan nyasar dari seorang murid di kelas. Biarpun aku masih memakai Barrier tetapi aku masih cukup gugup ketika pisau yang ditangkis itu menancap ke tembok yang ada 10 cm disebelahku.

Suasana kelas yang tadinya seperti kebun binatang yang binatang-binatangnya terkena penyakit ayan itu tiba-tiba menjadi diam seketika. Hanya ada bunyi meja dan bangku yang digeser, mungkin suara murid-muridnya yang sedang kembali ke tempat duduknya masing-masing.

"Hari ini kalian semua kedatangan murid baru jadi tolong bersikaplah layaknya manusia normal"

Aku langsung _sweatdrop_ begitu mendengar perkataan Bu Lothos tersebut. Memang murid-murid disini bisa dibilang bukan contoh-contoh manusia normal sih...

"Masuk dan tolong perkenalkan dirimu"

**TAP TAP TAP**

Aku bisa merasakan pandangan murid-murid yang ada di dalam kelas mengamati setiap pergerakanku saat berjalan dan itu membuatku sangat gugup.

"Namaku Mel, 16 tahun. Senang berkenalan dengan kalian semua"

Murid-murid yang lain memberiku tepuk tangan ringan. Mereka semua terlihat penuh dengan luka dan aku bisa melihat kalau ruang kelas ini penuh dengan kerusakan yang bervariasi. Aku bisa melihat siapa saja yang sering bertempur dan yang saja yang tidak melihat dari kondisi meja dan bangku mereka masing-masing. Meja dan bangku tersebut terlihat cukup kuat untuk menahan benda-benda tajam sekalipun.

"Baik, apakah ada pertanyaan?"

Banyak tangan langsung terangkat keatas, kebanyakan dari anak perempuan. Semua pertanyaan yang diajukan bisa terbilang normal. Mulai dari hal-hal yang aku sukai, darimana aku berasal dan warna favoritku, tidak ada pertanyaan aneh yang diajukan.

Tempat dudukku berada dibelakang seorang murid perempuan berambut ungu yang bernama Arme. Bisa kulihat bahwa dia adalah seorang penyihir dari tongkat sihirnya yang mencuat keluar dari dalam tasnya dan berbagai barang-barang misterius miliknya yang tergeletak di lantai. Ia ada di baris paling depan dan aku berada di baris kedua dari depan dan kolom kedua dari pintu masuk. Totalnya ada 4 baris dan 4 kolom dengan ruang kosong di belakang kelas yang dipenuhi dengan barang-barang berbahaya seperti bom, anak panah, barbel dan yang lainnya. Sempat kulihat ada Gon berkeliaran di belakang tapi aku memutuskan untuk tidak terlalu memikirkannya...

Di sebelah kananku ada Lire yang kulihat sangat mirip dengan Nyonya Gaia lengkap dengan rambut pirangnya yang berkilauan itu. Ia mencoba mengajakku berbicara tetapi dengan keberadaan Bu Lothos di depan kelas, kami tidak bisa berbicara banyak. Arme akhirnya diam-diam menggunakan sihir telepatinya untuk mengobrol denganku dan Lire. Lire sedikit bisa menggunakan sihir tetapi ia merasa tidak enak meninggalkan Elesis, anak perempuan yang duduk di sebelah kiriku. Ia tidak bisa menggunakan sihir dan sepertinya menyadari kalau kami bertiga sedang mengobrol dengan menggunakan sihir.

Pada akhirnya dia cuma bisa menggigit-gigit ujung pensilnya dengan kesal sambil memperhatikan Bu Lothos yang sedang mengajar.

Awalnya aku khawatir akan ketahuan Bu Lothos apalagi kami bertiga duduk di deretan depan tapi Arme memberitahuku kalau Bu Lothos itu sama seperti Elesis, sama-sama tidak bisa menggunakan sihir. Biarpun begitu Bu Lothos bisa merasakan kekuatan sihir jadi Arme dan aku harus menekan aura sihir kami (dan membantu Lire karena dia tidak mengerti cara menekannya)

Pada saat jam istirahat kami bertiga langsung dilabrak oleh Elesis dan berujung pada Elesis yang membelah mejanya menjadi dua dengan pedangnya karena kesal. Ia sepertinya punya masalah pada dalam mengendalikan emosinya. Aku juga mempunyai masalah yang sama, tapi tidak separah itu.

"Teganya kalian meninggalkanku sendirian dan asik-asiknya mengobrol dengan sihir!"

**CRASH!** Elesis kembali memotong mejanya.

"Kalian pikir aku senang memperhatikan Bu Lothos yang membosankan itu!?"

**CRASH!** Kaki meja milik Elesis terlepas dari bagian atasnya.

"Maaf Elesis, kami tidak bisa mengajakmu karena kamu tidak punya kekuatan sihir" Ucap Lire sambil mencoba untuk menenangkan emosi murid perempuan berambut merah yang sedang menganiaya mejanya sendiri itu.

"Kalau begitu kalian harus mentraktirku di kantin sebagai permintaan maaf" Elesis menggembungkan pipinya seperti anak kecil yang sedang menuntut sesuatu kepada orang tuanya. Ya... Lire memang lebih terlihat seperti ibu Elesis daripada temannya.

"Baik, tapi aku dan Arme saja ya yang mentraktirmu. Mel kan baru hari ini bergabung bersama kita"

"Eh!? Kenapa aku juga ikutan mentraktir?" Arme memprotes namun diabaikan oleh Elesis dan Lire.

"Tidak masalah bagiku. Selamat bergabung ke kelas kami Mel" Elesis yang emosinya sudah mereda, tersenyum kepadaku. Entah dia tersenyum karena ditraktir atau memang dia senang dengan keberadaanku disini. Yang jelas muncul perasaan hangat didalam dadaku yang belum pernah aku rasakan sebelumnya.

~TO BE CONTINUED~

* * *

><p>Solica; Yak! Cut sampai disitu!<p>

Mel: Ha? Sebentar banget chapter 1nya?

Solica: Ini kubikin 2 hari tau... *nangis*

Solica: Oh iya, saya mau tanya kepada reader nih~

Mel: Lebih baik Solica menggunakan honorifics Jepang atau Indonesia?

Solica: Seperti penggunaan -san atau -sensei dll

Mel: Lebih baik Lothos-sensei atau Bu Lothos?

Mel: Lebih baik Nyonya Gaia atau Gaia-san?

Solica: Ditunggu R&Rnya ya~

Mel: Kamu sendiri cepetan ketik chapter 2nya! *lempar meja ke Solica*

Solica: Ampuunnn! *kabur*

Aira: See you next time~ 

_**IMPORTANT NOTE!**_

_**1. Lothos adalah nama resmi dari Knight Master (sumber: wikia)**_

_**2. Enna adalah nama resmi dari almarhum Serdin Queen (sumber: wikia)**_

_**3. Solica menerima OC dari author lain, tolong sertakan identitas OC kalian dan kirim melalui PM. Thanks.**_


End file.
